Crimson Shard
by Anelace
Summary: The story takes place in between the two Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Seasons (so about that time where the story Akito the Exiled takes place). It is about Anastacia Melody Gladstone (my OC) a 17 year-old girl whose life gets turned upside down after she meets Julius Kingsley. I hope you have fun reading it and thanks a lot to my friend famiac who edited this story!
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
>"Let's visit the stars someday!"<br>These childish and innocent words were spoken in that night under a starry sky. It was a promise between us four. But the first sunbeams would soon expose the ugly face of our world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
>Bright lights flood the entire hall in a warm and comforting shine. From every corner of the room, one hears laughter and small talk. A variety of delicious foods and fine drinks to choose from are presented on the buffet. These kinds of events just aren't my thing. Already bored out of my mind, I take a look at the clock only to notice that the guest of honour should be arriving at any moment. My eyes wander around the room, catching a glimpse of the 2nd Prince, Schneizel el Britannia, walking towards me. He has quite an elegant way with words, but behind that prince charming façade lies his true face. In actuality, he is quite cold blooded, and possesses some rather interesting traits. I don't necessarily despise him, but I won't be too thrilled to talk to him either. A little sigh escapes from my mouth.<br>"Are you alright milady?"  
>I'm startled for a moment; I still haven't gotten used to his presence yet. Adrian Hudson has been assigned to guard me until I've finished the new interface and control software for the new knightmare frames, and probably for some time after that. It all began a week ago, when I had just finished the final detailed outline for the program. On my way home, as soon as I had exited the supermarket and walked around in the parking lot to find my car, two people started following me. I started to run, but since endurance was never my forte I ran out of breath quickly and the two men caught up. I was grabbed, and a piece of fabric pressed was pressed against my face. I barely remember noticing a sweet smell of chemicals right before passing out. When I woke up I was in a dark and cold room, restrained and unable to move. I noticed that the number of people had decreased, and there was now only one. His face was masked, so I couldn't identify him. He demanded I hand out the outline for the program and the designs for the knightmare frames.<br>"Milady?"  
>Sir Hudson's voice sounds even more worried than it did before.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. Everything is fine."  
>He looks at me with concern, as if he refused to believe my words, but I couldn't blame him. After all, I really still am under shock. Just thinking of it makes me feel sick. I didn't even notice that my whole body was shaking. Suddenly, I feel a firm hand on my shoulder, and I automatically jerk away from it. When I open my eyes, I find Prince Schneizel standing in front of me.<br>"I-I… I'm sorry! I just…"  
>I let my eyes fall down on to the floor.<br>"It's alright. I've heard what you've been through... Instead, I should apologize for not taking care of my subordinates properly and for scaring you like that."  
>"No your highness, you have no reason to apologize at all."<br>Prince Schneizel is most certainly an awfully nice person, even if it is only on the surface.  
>"I just wanted to know how you've been, but judging from your reaction you must still be seriously frightened. If you have any concerns, please feel free to ask me for help."<br>"I'm most grateful for your help. However, I think that Sir Hudson, whom you sent to me, is more than enough."  
>"I see... I'm happy that I could help you feel more secure... So, how far are you with your project?"<br>I gladly accept the change of subject. Our conversation continues for a little while until the lights turn off and the arrival of the guest of honour is announced. Every conversation in the room stops and the hall turns silent. Everyone directs their attention toward the door. The guest of honour, Julius Kingsley, is said to be a handsome and attractive young man. He was sent personally by the Britannian Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, from the Britannian mainland to help with the European War efforts. He's even being accompanied by one of the knights of the rounds, Suzaku Kururugi, the honourable knight of seven. No one had ever heard of Julius Kingsley before, but he has proven himself as a very talented and skilful tactician in the last few battles. Although, as intelligent as he is, multiple rumours suggest that he is just as arrogant and self-centred. Finally, the door swings open and someone steps in. It appears to be a tall young man with silky light black hair, which hung rebelliously over the entirety of his face. A black eye patch with silver garlands from which a purple gem stone hangs down covers one of his breathtaking amethyst coloured eyes. His clothes are deep black, covered in golden decorations, a symbol of the Britannian sword. The room bursts with the sound of clapping hands while everyone takes a step back to make room for him and his knight, allowing them to make their way to the stage. When they reach the stage, silence returns once again. He has an overwhelmingly strong aura. The moderator begins to speak:  
>"I want to thank everyone present in this room for the warm welcome, and I apologize for the long wait. There were still some things that had to be taken care of. But finally, after all that trouble, our guest of honour has arrived."<br>He passes the microphone on to Julius.  
>"Thank you ladies and gentlemen ..."<br>I wasn't interested in his prewritten speech so I begin to make my way to the balcony.  
>"My lady, where are you going?"<br>"I just need a bit of fresh air."  
>"Then I -"<br>As soon as he had opened his mouth, I cut him off. I really do appreciate his protection but I need my privacy as well.  
>"No, I'll be alright. I just need some time alone."<br>"I understand."  
>With those words, he stays back, but he was still near the balcony. The cold night breeze is refreshing. Leaning against the white railing, I look up at the sky. Only the moon and the stars are brightening the darkness. I begin to remember the time when I used to count the stars with my big brother. My mom always told us that the stars are the souls of the dead... I once wished to be right next to them. I really wanted to get to know my ancestors, even if it would just be my grandma, whom I've never met. My big brother didn't laugh at my irrational request, which he had overheard, and he simply answered that, one day, he was going to fulfil it. The lights in the hall turn on again; the speech must have come to an end. The night's breeze makes me shiver a little but I don't want to return to the hall yet. So, I remain outside for a little longer and continue to look up at the sky and the sparkling stars. Lost in my childhood memories, I don't even notice that someone is approaching me from behind until that person speaks up.<br>"What is a fine young lady doing out here all by herself?"  
>It was the same voice which spoke on the stage not too long ago, the calm and charming voice of Julius Kingsley. When I turn around, he is standing much closer than I thought he was. I blush slightly due to the surprise of his proximity, and also because of my apparent shyness around strangers (especially of the opposite sex). I look to the side, hoping he won't realize it.<br>"I'm sorry that I didn't notice you; I was lost in my thoughts. But... What is the guest of honour doing here? Shouldn't you be the centre of attention?"  
>He takes a few steps forward and leans on the railing beside me.<br>"I have nothing against being the centre of attention, I actually enjoy it, but those women are quite bold, and their demeanour is, honestly, pretty slutty."  
>I'm a little surprised by his words. He talks about his thoughts with me as if we've known each other for a long time.<br>"I haven't even introduced myself and you speak of your thoughts so carelessly... Are you not afraid that I might tell them what you've just said?"  
>He smirks mysteriously and then turns around to lean over the railing. He stands looking at the great man made sea which surrounds the whole building. The water is calm; there is almost no movement. Then, after staring at the sea for a while, he breaks the silence.<br>"It's not that I speak so freely without knowing you. You are called the Ice-Princess of Britannia aren't you, Anastacia Melody Gladstone?"  
>A little annoyed, I smile a little and turn around to lean over the railing to look down on the water's surface that beautifully reflects the moon. That nickname has been following me ever since I turned down the 3rd Prince, Clovis la Britannia at a party in the homeland almost two years ago. He thought that (since I was a newbie in the higher society) I would be an easy prey, and that I would be fun to toy around with. However, he was awfully mistaken. I learned to take care of myself pretty quickly since it was necessary to survive in such situations. My mother died early due to her illness, and my father and brother both were honourable knights and my father even a knight of the rounds, but both of them died in battle. So, at the age of 15, I had only myself to depend on. 2nd Prince Schneizel had heard of my tragedy and offered me a place in his research section. He told me that my father often told him about my talents and passion for programming. I gratefully accepted his offer, and, ever since, I've been perfecting and experimenting with the programs. Ice-Princess... It seems appropriate to give that sort of a nickname to me, who never was a very out-going person.<br>"'Seems to me like you've done your homework, Lord Kingsley. But please, just call me by my name."  
>We continue to stare at the water. A little breeze brings a bit of movement to the surface. (He is quite different from what I'd imagined through the pictures and TV performances) Then, he straightens himself up and moved even closer.<br>"Would you care for a dance?"  
>He makes an unnecessarily elegant bow and reaches a hand out towards me. I'm flattered, but I'm still unsure about whether or not he's just putting up an act to get me to let down my guard.<br>"I'm pleased by your request, but you certainly do know that I have turned down every single person in the last few parties I've attended. So why do you think that I'd make an exception for you?"  
>Looking into his eye, I search for an answer.<br>"You could choose any girl you'd like. Look at her, for example, Jane Esley. She is definitely a lot prettier than I am. So why choose me?"  
>He drops his hand and rests his left arm on the railing. He scans me from head to toe and back upwards.<br>"Why not? You've got a nice figure, a beautiful and fitting dress, a nice hairdo, and your golden brown eyes glisten like melting caramel. Why wouldn't a guy like me ask you for a dance? "  
>I blush again due to his sweet words.<br>"Lord Kingsley! Please, stop teasing me!"  
>Another awesome smirk grows on his face as result of my apparently satisfactory reaction. My cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red, and I quickly look away to hide it.<br>"I'm sorry. But you are far too interesting! Much more interesting than most of the women I've ever met. So, care for a dance?"  
>His voice changed, he's no longer asking me with an artificially sweet sound, but with a clear and resonant voice, in which I notice that he genuinely means what he says. I look at his hand, which he once again lifts out towards me, and then look into his dark purple eye. He looks so familiar, but maybe I'm just imagining things. Fear and sadness swell up inside of me as I fight against the desire to touch his hand.<br>Hesitantly, I reach my hand out to meet his, hoping that I won't get lost in this dream... In this fairy tale again...


End file.
